There had to be a reason
by puufic
Summary: Byakuya was tired. He rubbed his forehead and put his calligraphy brush next to the paper. The loud noise coming from the next room was disturbing him. There had to be a reason to allow this.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, My first try on M rated story. Sorry for grammar errors, Do not own Bleach etc...

* * *

><p><strong>There had to be a reason<strong>

Byakuya was tired. He rubbed his forehead and put his calligraphy brush next to the paper. The loud noise coming from the next room was disturbing him. However he knew that it was completely no use for him to even go and say anything. He was still wondering how he had been convinced to allow them to use the spare room of his manor in such manner. First he had been against it but the pleading look on his lover´s face had done it. Now it was simply official. He was a sucker for that pouting face, but he was not going to tell him that. No, truth to be told, there was a reason he had accepted this and it had nothing to do with his lover´s face, well not entirely.

The Shinigami Men´s Association had been wanting a room for their meeting as long as the association had existed. Even Ukitake Taicho had tried to gain his interest in it, unsuccessfully. After recruiting his lover in it they had gained his mild interest. Now after allowing this manifestation to occur, it was simply adjusting the schedules so that the Women's Association was not in the premises the same time. This actually had amused Byakuya tremendously_. Maybe I can finally get rid of the 11__th__ Division fukutaicho out of my house. _

The loud noise would last for a while. It did not help Byakuya to relax but he knew that it would be worth it. In Byakuya´s mind was the end result, and since the beginning of this whole ordeal the end result had been the same. This was one thing he knew. This was the reason there had been. Byakuya briefly smiled and rose from his position to venture to their shared bedroom to take a shower.

After cleaning himself and changing to his evening yukata Byakuya went back to his calligraphy. He knew the meeting would be over soon. He heard his lover saying his farewell to his guests and leave for their bedroom. This was what Byakuya had been waiting. He smiled again and decided to give his lover some more time until he would join him to the bedroom.

The first thing Byakuya saw when he entered to their bedroom was a wet and completely naked body of his lover. For what ever reason it was his lover rarely drank on the meetings and was simply extremely horny. _Must have been talking a bout sex, as simple as that._ And Byakuya was not denying him. He knew there had been a reason for endure this whole thing. The man turned towards Byakuya and smiled at him. Grey eyes watched predatory like when the other figure moved to the futon simply to lay there and invite him to join. And Byakuya had no objection.

Byakuya dropped his yukata on the floor and lay on top of the other man and claimed his lips for a sensual kiss. The kiss deepened to a passionate onslaught of tongues. Tasting every corner of the othersmouth and lips he slowly retreated from the lips and moved to lick the man´s neck and stoke his already hard member. Byakuya never questioned why his lover became like this after the meetings and he probably never would. It would simply end his fun. The other man withered under him and begged him to continue. Byakuya did not deny this. Slowly licking his way down, tasting every inch of the marvelous skin given to his feats he made sure that his companion would soon to be simple puddy on his hands. Reaching for his destination Byakuya licked to tip of the hard erection before him. A moan came from the man below. It was not enought and Byakuya took him fully in his mouth.

Byakuya had been prepared for this evening and wound his hand under the futon to find a small tube of lubrication. Focusing his attention his lover´s hard member he opened the tube and lubricated his fingers. Moaning increased and Byakuya sucked harder while bringing his fingers towards his lover´s lower parts. Without any word being said Byakuya´s companion wantonly opened his legs wider to give Byakuya more room to play. Stretching his partner was always a pleasure since the moaning and panting would increase, and Byakuya enjoyed hearing the cries of joy from those luscious lips of his lover. First two digits were easily inserted inside his moaning lover whom basically was begging him for more. After inserting his third finger inside his lover Byakuya set to find the spot that would bring pleasure. Not long, he felt his companion arch his back and moan deeply. Byakuya was on his own limits. After listening the sounds of lust and pegs his own member was rock hard. Looking at his lover´s eyes he knew that the other would not last long.

A nod and Byakuya positioned himself between his lover´s legs. Pushing himself in with one shift movement he waited the permission to continue. He knew that it would be painful but he also knew that neither could do this round slowly. His lover moved his hips towards him and Byakuya started the pace of sliding out and back in. Not long after the demand to simply fuck harder was uttered and Byakuya gladly responded in kind. Skin met skin in a slapping sound had both of the men panted hard. Byakuya lowered himself and kissed his lover hard.

Byakuya was in heaven, the tightness around his was too good and he could feel his climax nearing. He stoked his lover´s member with the rhythm of their love making and soon both of them came. His lover came over his hand and chest and Byakuya inside the tight heat. They collapsed in a heap on the futon. Byakuya smiled and kissed the tan and marked skin. Soon after calming down they would have their second round, with much slower pace.

"Fuck,_ Taicho_- knew you had to have a good reason for to accept the whole thing…I mean you did not say.._umph_"

Byakuya silenced his lover again with his mouth. It was the most effecting way.

* * *

><p>AN2: Please review! Thank you.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, the idea of Renji´s point of view was givent to me in a Review so I decited to try and make it. Hope you like it.

There had to be a reason

Renji was snickering. He could picture the annoyed face of his lover in the next room. He knew Byakuya would be there practicing his meditative calligraphy while he was in the other room spending time with these noisy fellows. The Shinigami Men´s Association had gained a footstep by accessing to the Kuchiki Manor. Ok, he had something to do with it. He had basically begged from Byakuya that he would allow them to meet here. He was a member of the SMA after Iba had been bugging him about it and he had basically given in just to shut him up. And now, although his lover had not said anything, they had been allowed to have this spare room for these meetings. Why, it was still a mystery to Renji. _There´s gotta be a reason behind it._ Byakuya was not a member himself even thought Ukitake Taicho had tried. The Women´s Association was pissed but because the meetings were on different time and if Rukia wanted to be on her Nii-sama´s good side they kept it lit.

Renji kept listening Hisagi´s rambling about Matsumoto or actually it sounded more like he was praising on Matsumoto´s fine `assets` . Who the fuck cares about huge tits anyway, when you can have something else? And why the hell these guys kept talking about sex anyway. _So fucking disturbing, I don´t wanna imagine Rangiku in my bathtub._ It was not that they were always talking bout chicks. They were talking about guys too. He was not the only gay in the club. Ukitake was too and maybe Kira too. _Shit, thinking about sex makes me horny. Fuck I wanna end this shit already._

Sake had been laid down to drink, but Renji was not in the mood to get drunk. He did sip it a bit but he made sure that it would not be enough to make him drunk. He wanted to be sober. He had realized after few of these SMA meetings that Byakuya had the tendency to just jump at him when the meetings had been finished. Not that he minded, actually he just was actually waiting for it. Why ? Was Byakuya jealous or something? For what ever reason it was, just thinking about it made him even hornier.

Renji heard Byakuya leaving the next room and half an hour later entering back. It was about the time to have an ending to this weeks meeting so Renji took the tedious job to kick these idiots out of the mansion the most polite way he could muster. He had to keep his own good side with the Lord of the House. After saying goodbye and seeing that the last member of the Shinigami Men´s association had left the premises he ventured to his and Byakuya´s bedroom. _Time for bed._

Renji took his clothes off and went to shower. He took his time to wash all the sweat and odors away. After finding a towel and quickly drying himself he moved back to the bedroom. He barely got to the other room when he heard the room door opening and closing. Renji tilted his head and looked behind his shoulder. There was Byakuya standing with a predatory gaze, basically ready to devour him.

Renji simply smiled and laid down on the large futon. Byakuya just seemed to shunpo to the bed after taking off his yukata. _Fuck, he had been naked under it. Such a fucking turn on. He was waiting for this._

Renji could barely register his own thoughts when his lips were graciously taken by another. Byakuya´s tongue licked inside his mouth tasting the small amount of sake he had consumed. It was making Renji feeling hot and wanting to have more. Tongue found it´s way on his sensitive spot on his neck and Byakuya kept moving and licking his skin and tracing his tattoos. Not too long after Renji felt Byakuya´s tongue on his cock licking and sucking him. _Fuck, I just love it when he does this._

Renji did hear the lid opening in the tube of lube and he eagerly opened his legs for Byakuya to prepare him. He felt so hot and wanted nothing more that feel Byakuya inside him. Byakuya prepared him carefully by inserting each digit slowly, while still having Renji´s cock in his mouth. It was making Renji crazy with need. He moaned and panted harshly and basically begged Byakuya to make move on. It seemed that his lover did not listen and kept preparing him for more. Soon Renji felt like screaming, Byakuya had found his prostate and was making sure that Renji would soon see stars. Enough was enough; Renji moved his body indicating that it was time for some serious action.

Renji felt Byakuya entering him. It always felt so damn good when Byakuya was inside him. There was a slight pain in the beginning but Renji knew that soon it would feel amazing. Byakuya moved slowly at first making sure that Renji would feel good. Looking at Byakuya´s eyes Renji could see that his lover also enjoyed this moment of their intimacy. But Renji was impatient man and he wanted nothing more that Byakuya fucking him hard.

"Harder, Byakuya, fuck me harder."

Renji felt his lover increasing the tempo of his movement and Renji moved against him. Renji loved it. They kissed hard and they were moving faster and the noises increased in the room. Byakuya was stroking his hard member in the same rhythm and it was bringing him on the edge of euphoria. Soon Renji felt that he could no longer hold and he came hard on Byakuya´s hand. At the same time he felt Byakuya coming inside him. They collapsed together on the futon.

"Fuck,_ Taicho_- knew you had to have a good reason for to accept the whole thing…I mean you did not say.._umph_

Byakuya was kissing him again; to either silencing him or making sure that there would be another round. What a fucking good reason to have.

AN2: Review please. Thank you.


End file.
